Blood and Gore and Yaoi Oh My
by BonneNuit
Summary: AU One shot KenseixIchigo Zombie Kensei wants to mate with Ichigo. He's not a Hollywood zombie, but he does lust for blood and flesh... and Ichigo. Please read the warnings!


**Wow, another Bleach Halloween Special, but this time it's really themed towards Halloween!!!**

**Pairing: Kensei x Ichigo**

**This was written really quickly, so the details that aren't important are really vague, but the stuff that is important is explicit. **

**Summary: Zombie Kensei wants to "mate" with Ichigo. Quite a bit of crack and gore. Kensei isn't a zombie like in the movies, but he has an infections disease that makes him stronger and lusts for blood (and Ichigo). There are also going to be some Hollywood zombies in here, and a lot of character death (although not Kensei of Ichigo)**

**This one shot contains: Yaoi, blood, gore, violence, cannibalism, zombie sex, rape (the kind where Ichigo ends up liking it, but IT'S STILL RAPE).**

**This is some sick shit. If you don't like stuff like that, I highly advise you to leave. NO UNDERAGE READERS!!!**

**Now beta'd!!! By the beta ninja Warrior Nun who puts up with so much from me =3**

Blood and Gore and Yaoi, Oh My!

Ichigo made a face as he looked down at the mindless zombies gnawing at the bodies of the people who weren't fast enough. He recognized a girl from his class, Inoue Orihime, as a zombie that held a leg and was tearing off bits of flesh with her teeth.

Ichigo Kurosaki was one of the few human survivors of the zombie epidemic that broke out all over the world. He and a few soldiers had escaped into a shopping complex (it had everything they could ever need!) and were spending their time watching zombies or shooting them for fun.

"Oi, punk."

Ichigo scowled at one of the soldiers, Kensei, who had spoken his name. Kensei showed no reaction to Ichigo's expression and instead leaned against the ledge of the roof beside him.

"They really seem to get off on that." Kensei said, pointing at a male zombie who was actually humping the leg of a dead body as he devoured the corpse's throat.

"Before they all died, the scientists said that the zombies only had primal instincts left." Ichigo muttered. "I guess people really are sick and depraved if their primal instincts are only to eat and to fuck."

"Is that really so strange?" Kensei asked and raised a pierced eyebrow. Ichigo shrugged and they were interrupted before either of them could say anymore.

Shinji, another one of the soldiers, burst through the rough door. "You guys better get down here, there's someone trying to come in through the back."

"Human?" Kensei asked as they ran down the stairs.

"Looks like it, but if so there is something wrong with the dude's throat and he isn't talking."

They went down all the flights of stairs and then ran down the hall to the stairs overlooking the garage. Just outside of the fence protecting the store from intruders there was a man banging on the fence. Like Shinji said, he didn't speak, but he looked completely normal. He threw a fearful glance over his shoulder and they all heard the sound of the grunting zombies closing in.

"We'd better let him in." Ichigo said and ran down. On closer inspection, Ichigo could see scar gauze wrapped around his throat that was red with blood. He slowed down and eyed him warily.

"You aren't bitten are you?"

The man shook his head roughly and glanced over his shoulder in terror. They were coming. Ichigo made a quick decision and pulled out the key in his pocket, he unlocked the padlock and the man stumbled inside. Ichigo slammed the gate shut at locked it again just as the hoard of zombies slammed against the gate. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief and turned to their guest who was breathing raggedly.

"You say that isn't a bite wound?" The man nodded. "Then you won't mind me taking a look at it." Fear crawled across his face and he pulled back at first. "Don't worry, I grew up in a doctors clinic, I know a little bit about wounds."

He hesitantly let his hand fall away from his throat just as Ichigo carefully unwrap the gauze, taking a great deal of care to not let the blood touch his skin. The wound was long and gaping, but it wasn't a bite wound and it hadn't severed the artery, which was why the man was probably still alive.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief and pulled away. "Alright, let's take you upstairs and I'll sew you up."

"Are you sure about that Ichigo?" Shinji had his gun shouldered and was watching the newcomer suspiciously.

"It's not a bite, see for yourself."

Shinji did look for a long moment before he was satisfied. "Alright, but you know Hiyori will make a fuss."

"When doesn't Hiyori make a fuss?" Ichigo said good-naturedly and led the man up the stairs. Kensei lingered for a moment, his eyes narrowed at the man. The wound wasn't a bite, but he had a feeling that the man was hiding something.

…

"So what's your name?" Ichigo asked as he snapped some gloves on from the med kit and brought out a sewing needle. It wasn't the best to use, but it would work.

The man hesitated, and then swallowed and opened his mouth. "Aizen Sousuke." He croaked out.

"No need to strain your throat." Ichigo said and gently prodded the wound with his glove-covered fingers. Aizen smiled at him and Ichigo pulled away. "I forgot the scissors, I'll be right back."

Kensei and the others stayed with him and Ichigo went down a flight of stairs to retrieve the scissors he had forgotten. Just as he was about to go into the crafts section, he heard gunshots and a blood curdling scream. He froze. There was another burst of gunfire and then nothing.

Slowly, he glanced at the staircase he had just come down. Swallowing thickly, he walked over to the fire safety access that had an axe in it. He broke the glass with his elbows and cringe at the loud noise before he snatched the ax. He carefully approached the stairs and swallowed dryly.

"Kensei? Shinji?" Ichigo called out, cursing how loud it sounded. There was no reply.

He put one foot on the bottom stair, and then took another step. He might as well get it over with. He walked up the stairs, cursing the corners. He reached the door to the next level and anxiety gripped him. He steeled his nerves and pushed it open. He wasn't prepared for what was on the other side.

Bodies lay strewn over the floor. The large soldier, Hachi, appeared to be nearly decapitated from the large wound on his neck. The others were just mauled, all of them dead. Shinji looked like he had his heart ripped out and Hiyori was ripped in half. Ichigo could only see Kensei's legs, but to him that wasn't important at the moment.

What was important was the man that he had let inside, Aizen Sousuke, who was currently ripping flesh off of Hachi's corpse and eating it like it was potato chips. Ichigo raised his ax as Aizen stood slowly to his feet and grinned. He ran to Ichigo so much faster than he had ever seen a zombie move before, but Ichigo was agile and he had a weapon. Despite his surprise, Ichigo brought the ax up in time and decapitated Aizen in one clean swipe.

His head rolled and a fine spray of blood covered Ichigo's chest and part of his face. Ichigo was just happy it didn't get into his mouth. He stared at the bodies of his friends and felt the strong urge to cry, but he wouldn't let himself do that. Not before he finished the job.

Slowly he walked over to the corpses. He couldn't let them rise as zombies, and he knew how fucking quickly it happened. He stopped by Shinji first and raised the axe in the air before he was tackled from behind.

His shoulder hit the floor hard and the ax flew across the floor next to Hachi's dead body. He twisted and turned, trying to kick his attacker off of him when he realized who it was. Kensei. He almost looked normal, other than the bite wound on his shoulder, but it was his eyes that gave him away. His dead eyes.

"Fuck!!!" Ichigo yelled and tried to shove Kensei off of him just as the others started to come back to life. Their limbs twitched first and then they sat up. Their dead eyes rested on Ichigo and Ichigo cringed. No. This wasn't happening.

Shinji crawled across the floor towards him first; Hiyori behind him, only able to pull herself with her arms because her guts and spinal cord ended below her torso and trailed after her. Shinji reached for Ichigo and Kensei sunk his teeth into his arm. Shinji let out a squealing sound and pulled away, he blinked dumbly at Kensei before turning around and moving to Hachi. The other soldiers were waking up now and followed his lead. The only one who didn't come back was Hachi, who was in the process of being eaten.

But Ichigo was paying more attention to the monster on top of him who had him pinned to the floor. Kensei rubbed his nose against Ichigo's bare throat and ignored the way Ichigo screamed and tried to push him off. Blood was still smeared around Kensei's mouth from where he had sunk his teeth into Shinji's arm.

Hot breath against his skin made Ichigo more fearful than he had ever been in his life as Kensei's mouth closed over his throat. Ichigo yelped in surprise, however, when instead of Kensei biting down, he sucked and licked at his flesh.

"Gh!" Ichigo tried to shove Kensei away, but Kensei ignored his effort and batted away his shoving hands.

Ichigo heard a grunt near him and looked over to see that a zombie not very interested in Hachi's body was crawling towards Ichigo with blood and gore dripping down his face and a hungry look in his eye. Kensei looked up and snarled at the zombie, making it pause and flinch.

"_LEAVE." _Kensei said in a scratchy, gurgling voice.

Ichigo inhaled sharply at the amount of intelligence Kensei still possessed, and was even more surprised when all of the zombies in the immediate area obeyed.

"K-Kensei?" Ichigo asked in a stutter and cringed when Kensei's eyes turned towards him. They looked dead still, but there was a gleam there that could have understood.

"Ichi…go…" Kensei grunted and grinned widely, showing off his bloody teeth and sharp canines.

He grabbed a hold of the front of Ichigo's shirt and simply ripped it off, making Ichigo cry out and he kicked out at him. Kensei fumbled for Ichigo's pants and tried to jerk off his belt, but was unable to. Ichigo wasn't making it any easier either with all of his flailing and struggling.

Kensei blinked and then frowned before reaching for his own belt that had a hunting knife on it. His movements were slow and stiff, but Ichigo could already see that Kensei was very different from the other zombies, not that it made him any less scared.

"Kensei, stop!!!" Ichigo screamed, but it was no use. Kensei slowly unsheathed the knife and moved toward Ichigo.

"_DON'T. MOVE._" Kensei said and Ichigo froze at the order. The knife moved forward and for one minute Ichigo thought he had made a mistake and Kensei was going to slice him up and eat him, but then the knife slipped under his belt and Kensei yanked the knife up, slicing the belt.

He then threw the belt aside with a clatter and again Ichigo was amazed with how quickly Kensei was getting his motor functions back. However he was confused (and obviously afraid) about what Kensei wanted him naked for. His mind flickered back to the sight of the zombie getting off on the body he was eating and Ichigo's heart stopped for a moment. Kensei couldn't want _that!?_ Could he?

Ichigo's pants were yanked off of him and the moment Kensei moved off of him to pull his pants off completely, Ichigo was on his feet and running. He was a fast runner, even if he had no shoes on (having been tugged off with the pants). For a moment he thought he would make it to the door leading to the furniture department where he could lock Kensei out.

But just as he reached it and wrenched the door open, Kensei tackled him. They hit the ground with a loud thump which knocked the breath out of Ichigo. Ichigo clawed at the floor to try and crawl out from underneath him, but Kensei easily held him down with his solid frame.

"_STOP." _Kensei said, and Ichigo could hear a hint of irritation in his voice, which made him hope that there was something left of Kensei inside the zombie. "_MY. MATE." _Fear gripped Ichigo's throat and made him choke, fighting off the sobs threatening to come out. "_I. SAID. HOLD. STILL."_

His words were broken, but becoming more understandable. Was his mind almost completely back? But if he didn't realize what he was doing in time, Ichigo shuddered to think of the thought. Kensei flipped him over onto his back, shaking Ichigo from the awful realization.

"Kensei, stop! Please stop!"

"Sh. Ichigo." Kensei said and buried his head in Ichigo's neck and sucked on the skin again. Ichigo cried out and trembled and was mortified to find that he was getting hard. Kensei nuzzled Ichigo's neck and then grabbed his legs, spreading them apart roughly and moving his hips in between them.

"NO!" Ichigo shouted and arched his back, his feet sliding over the floor as he tried to get away from the zombie.

"Beautiful." Kensei murmured and fumbled with his own pants before pressing them down enough to release his erection.

Ichigo gulped. If Kensei did do… what he was planning to do, would that turn Ichigo into a zombie as well?

With that thought in mind, Ichigo fought tooth and claw to get away from Kensei who wasn't affected at all by the blows. Instead he tugged Ichigo close to him and his long, thick cock slid against his crack. Ichigo could feel the wet fluid accumulating from Kensei's slit against his hole and terror gripped his very soul.

Then Kensei gripped his hips and pushed forward. Ichigo felt like he was being split open and he screamed. Agony gripped his spine and he sobbed from the pain, clawing at Kensei's chest and trying to push him away no matter how futile it might be.

"Sh, Ichigo." Kensei crooned to him and Ichigo's breath caught in his throat from how normal he sounded. "Relax, my mate."

Ichigo trembled as Kensei pushed entirely inside of him and then didn't wait for him to adjust before fucking him roughly. Well, Ichigo thought distantly, it was rape no matter how normal Kensei seemed.

Kensei pulled away to look down at him and Ichigo stared. His golden eyes were clear and intelligent. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"K-Kensei, why?"

Kensei cocked his head to the side and then leaned down to kiss Ichigo. Ichigo gagged immediately as he tasted Shinji's slightly coagulated blood in his mouth and tried to turn away but Kensei grabbed a hold of his hair and pried his mouth open with his fingers. Ichigo sobbed into his mouth and finally Kensei stopped the kiss to look at him with a frown.

"St-op…" Ichigo cried and twisted his head to the side, then arched his back as Kensei palmed his erection.

"Feels good?" Kensei asked and did it again.

"Noooo!" Ichigo protested and squirmed underneath him, feeling ashamed and dirty for getting aroused by such a thing. "STOP!"

"My mate…" Kensei position in and out of him as he stroked Ichigo, the pleasure barely taken the edge off the pain he was going through. But Kensei kept brushing against his prostate and it drove Ichigo to bliss despite his raw rectum.

"Kensei!" Ichigo called out his name and felt disgusting when he came. Kensei dug his nails into Ichigo's hips and continued to thrust in and out of him violently before leaning down and almost tenderly biting down on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo screamed; his throat hoarse from the crying and yelling he had already done. Pain like he had never felt before washed over him and he felt Kensei come inside of him before darkness took him.

…

Ichigo opened his eyes. His body felt weird and stiff. He sat up and looked over to see Kensei crouched beside him. Kensei smiled and reached out to stroke his hair. "Ichigo, how are you feeling?"

"Mate?" Ichigo questioned as he remembered the events before he was bitten. This feeling he had, it was so strange.

"Yes, mate."

Ichigo reached up jerkily, his nerves feeling like they were all going off at once, and felt the bite wound Kensei gave him with his fingers. It stung.

"Are you hungry?" Kensei held up one of Hiyori's legs that he had been eating and offered it to Ichigo. Ichigo took it slowly. The smell of flesh and blood was getting to him and his mouth watered. He ate.

Afterward he felt more like himself, but he was still hungry. He looked over at Kensei who grinned and leaned back, pulling out his hard cock. Ichigo swung his leg over Kensei's waist and sank down. He let out a yelp and realized that he could feel pain, but he tried to ignore it as Kensei moved him up and down his dick.

His mate. Ichigo loved him.

Ichigo smiled and gripped Kensei's hips before he began to raise and lower himself on his own. Kensei smiled and reached up to kiss him. The blood still in his mouth sent shivers down Ichigo's spine, and he wondered why it had sickened him before. It was so delicious.

Kensei snapped his hips up and rolled Ichigo onto his back before fucking him hard. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Kensei's waist and buried his head against his shoulders before cautiously flicking his tongue out to lick the bite wound that was already healing. Kensei groaned and shuddered inside of him before sinking his teeth hard into Ichigo's neck and coming.

Ichigo came soon as well, after fucking Kensei's limp cock hard again. They had sex until they were hungry again, and then they went out to pick off some of the fresher zombies. They weren't picky. They slept when they were tired and fucked until Ichigo couldn't walk. Then Kensei brought the food to him.

They watched movies together occasionally, and killed zombies for fun more than for food. Occasionally they came across humans, which was a rare treat that they never tired of indulging in. They only met a few others that were like them, but Kensei didn't like them anywhere near Ichigo so they stayed away.

They ate, they fucked, and they were happier than they had ever been.

**LINE**

**My I certainly am a bit twisted and depraved. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**

**Also, (because this is a repost and someone commented anonymously) Ichigo got turned into a zombie from the BITE and Ichigo "fell in love" with Kensei after he got turned, not because he was raped.**


End file.
